YO?
by Cassidy14
Summary: <html><head></head>HOLIS! esta historia es 100% CORNEY leenla pliss</html>
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ONDA!**

**HE AQUÍ UN FIC!**

También notifico que PREGUNTEN A GROJBAND sigue en pie, solo que no he tenido imaginación hoy en día

además de que el huracán se llevo el internet

ASI ES SOY DE CABO SAN LUCAS

**EN FIN… **

**COMENZEMOS!**

**YO!**

**Era viernes y todos estaban alegres a excepción de un chico peliazul… así es Corey Riffin…**

**Corey comenzó a actuar frio y rudo desde hace 3 meses, pero nadie sabia porque…**

**Los chicos habían notado ese nuevo comportamiento sobretodo Laney…**

**En una tarde de ensayo…**

Corey: Compuse una canción –dijo sin ánimos– puedes cantarla Laney?

Laney: Claro

Corey: La cuenta Kon

Kon: 1 2 3 4

(Laney)

Recuerdos que llevo en la piel  
>En noches frias del ayer<br>Tu sombra que amo mi Fe  
>No existe un nada que perder <p>

–canto deprimida y confundida por la letra–

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
>Y en su oscuridad<br>Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
>Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar<br>Ser la luz del tiempo

[Coro] (COREY)

Dejame gritar (No hay vuelta atras)  
>La vida matar (Que importa ya)<br>Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)  
>Llegar hasta el final<p>

Dejame volar (Sin regresar)  
>No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)<br>Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)  
>Ir hasta el final<br>Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar

Recuerdos mil sueños  
>Que se apagaron con el sol<br>Sin nadie sin nada  
>Que me ilumine el corazón<p>

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
>Y en su oscuridad<br>Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
>Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar<br>Ser la luz del tiempo

[Coro]  
>Dejame gritar (No hay vuelta atras)<br>La vida matar (Que importa ya)  
>Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)<br>Llegar hasta el final

Dejame volar (Sin regresar)  
>No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)<br>Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)  
>Ir hasta el final<br>Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar

( Instrumental )

[Coro]  
>Dejame gritar (No hay vuelta atras)<br>La vida matar (Que importa ya)  
>Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)<br>Llegar hasta el final

Dejame volar (Sin regresar)  
>No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)<br>Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)  
>Ir hasta el final<br>Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar

**Después de eso Corey se fue a un extremo a tocar su guitarra pero con un tono triste, al fondo de el garaje estaban Kon, Kin y Laney hablando sobre Corey…**

Laney: Ha estado actuando muy raro, ya no reconozco a Corey –dijo con preocupación–

Kon: Y que más podemos hacer?, digo, intentamos hablarle y hacerlo que se ponga feliz… pero nada resulta

Kin: Tal vez esta así por una chica

Laney: Pero el termino con Caro, y dijo que la odiaba, incluso escribió este libro de ``pensar 2 veces antes de escoger a Caro´´–dijo mostrando un libro de 500 paginas– pagina 31, sección 1, ``Caro es tan fresa, que siempre apartaba a mis amigos de mi lado, además de que la odiaba ya que su tono de berrinchuda y su actitud nefasta, me a hecho razonar y me a hecho terminar con ella para ser libre… simplemente pienso que ella es el ser más horrendo de la tierra… enserio deben pensar 2 veces antes de escoger a esa chica´´ –dijo cerrando el libro– así que no, no es por una chica

Kin: Yo nunca dije que Caro

Kon: Posiblemente sea por alguien más

Laney: Veamos en la escuela a las únicas que antes les prestaba mucha atención era Liz, Vero, Ashley, Mary y…

Kin: Y tu

Laney: No puede ser, yo soy su mejor amiga

Kon: Laney, que te preste atención no significa que sea por eso

Laney: Chicos… yo… no quiero volver a ilusionarme con Corey, ya no quiero salir lastimada

Kin: Bien tal vez no sea por ti

Kon: Pero si es ella, Liz no le gusta y la aborrece, Vero se fue de la escuela cuando Corey le dijo que no quería ser su novio, Ashley ella se fue a vivir a Estados Unido porque el también la rechazo y le dijo que nunca habría algo entre ellos

Kin: Es cierto

Laney: Pero aún falta Mary

Kon: Ella tiene novio, además Corey termino con ella hace uff, además ella esta en el libro –dijo abriendo el libro– pagina 15 sección 3, ``Pero no solo es Caro, sino que también Mary, ella me separo de quien quería y esa era Laney´´ espera que?

Corey: mmm –gimió de frustración–

Laney: Jajajaja, si como no?

Kin: Léelo

Laney: Veamos –lee– no esto no es cierto… chicos ya les dijo que no quiero volver a salir lastimada por otro malentendido

Kon: Inténtalo…

Laney: Bien, pero los mato si es un no

Kon: Hecho

Kin: Espera que?

Laney: Ya rugieron –se va con Corey–

**Laney se sentó a un lado de Corey y lo volteo a ver, Corey por su parte la miro de reojo y se sonrojo un poco pero por la capucha que llevaba no se notaba…**

Laney: Hola –dijo alegre–

Corey: …

Laney: Hey

Corey: ….

Laney: Corey?

Corey: Si –dijo en tono seco–

Laney: Te sientes bien?

Corey: Si –dijo en tono seco–

Laney: Seguro?

Corey: Si –dijo en tono seco –

Laney: Por favor dime que tienes –dijo con tono triste–

Corey: Y a ti, que te interesa?!

Laney: Me interesa porque soy tu mejor amiga, y no me gusta verte así –dijo con un tono de impaciencia–

Corey: Y?! No me importa!

Laney: Corey, por favor…. Que te paso?

Corey: A que te refieres? –dijo aun en tono seco–

Laney: –solloza un poco– Que le paso a mi mejor amigo?!

Que paso… con ese chico que le gustaba vivir, cantar, bailar y ser inocente sin importar que!

Corey: mmm

Laney: Por favor, dime porque estas así?

**Corey volteo a observar a Kon y a Kin, tomo de la mano de Laney y se la llevo hacia un lugar que el tenia en mente…**

Laney: Corey, que pasa a donde vamos?

Corey: A un lugar especial –dijo con un poco de ánimos–

**Laney no dijo nada y siguió dejándose llevar por Corey, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron al parque, más sin embargo ella no hablo, cuando llegaron a este, Corey cargo a Laney estilo novia, y la llevo hasta un lugar más alejado, llegando así a un lindo pastizal con poquitos arboles además de 5 rosales y un rio de agua clara.**

Laney: Es hermoso

Corey: Aquí voy cuando quiero pensar, al igual cuando quiero desahogarme –dijo con tono seco pero deprimido–

Laney: –se sienta– Y porque me trajiste aquí?

Corey: –se sienta a su lado– porque eres la única que entendería mi problema

Laney: –lo abraza– por favor dime que te pasa, me destrozas cuando actúas así

**La miro de reojo, vio que de su mejilla se resbalaba una lagrima, volteo a verla y vio que sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sus mejillas habían perdido ese tono rosado que a el le encantaba…**

Corey: Perdon, no he sido el mismo desde hace 3 meses

Laney: Acaso es por alguien que estas así?

Corey: Si

Laney: Quien?

Corey: Tu…

**Y ASI CONCLUYE ESTE FIC, LO SE MUY CORTO PERO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE EN OTRO DIA**

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA **

**Además de que también notifico que no mande más preguntas hasta que acabe con las que me dieron PLISSS**

**EN FIN…**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**CHAO 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO!**

Laney: yo!

Corey: Si

Laney: Porque yo

Corey: –suspira– Porque eres al única a quien yo quiero de verdad

Laney: Core… yo se que tu me quieres, y es porque eres mi mejor amigo –dice desilusionada– pero porque? Siempre estuve ahí apoyándote y claro que también te quiero pero respóndeme

Corey: Que cosa?

Laney: –dice triste– Acaso te hice algo malo para que te volvieras así?

Corey: –suspira– fue el 13 de Julio

Laney: –piensa un poco– Pero… que tiene que ver que estés tristes… con la fiesta de fin de año?

Corey: –suspira y la voltea a ver– Estábamos bailando y riéndonos juntos en la pista de baile, recuerdas?

Laney: –suspira– si, fue un momento muy lindo

Corey: Pues todo comenzó con lo que paso después

FLASH BACK

**Corey y Laney estaban bailando y riendo mientras Kin y Kon comían toda la comida del banquete, Corey no le prestaba atención a la música ni a la fiesta, sino a Laney la cual llevaba por primera vez un vestido, este era de color azul claro con un listón negro en su cintura, este le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y se convencio de llevar tacones los cuales eran de color plateados.**

**El tampoco estaba mal un traje blanco con una rosa roja y corbata azul fuerte junto a unos converse azules, pero aún con todo eso el veía a la misma Laney de la que se enamoro.**

**Más sin embargo su momento de felicidad cambio a uno de celos ya que Jake el chico más popular de la escuela se llevo a Laney según el a platicar, sin decir nada fue hasta donde estaban ellos y se entristeció con lo que vio.**

**JAKE ESTABA BESANDO A LANEY**

**Rápidamente sin querer que lo vieran corrió hacia los baños para llorar, cuando acabo la fiesta vio a Laney que estaba triste y muy enojada por lo cual solo se despidió de ella y fue a su casa, pero desde que entro en su casa, su sonrisa, sus ganas de vivir y su gran personalidad…. **Se fueron…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Corey: –solloza un poco–

Laney: Corey… yo…

Corey: Te amo Laney –la volteo a ver– y no soporto la idea de que estés con alguien más –llora– yo… no… quiero… sufrir… más

Laney: –se acerca a el– Corey

Corey: Y… yo… y tu… no

**Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Laney que se posaron los suyos… el beso fue tierno y cargado de mucho amor, pasaron unos minutos y después se separaron…**

Corey: Laney! –grito sorprendido– pero… tu y Jake… que..

Laney: Corey el no es mi novio… ni siquiera mi amigo

Corey: Y el beso?

Laney: Te contare lo que paso

**FLASH BACK**

**Laney estaba bailando alegremente con Corey hasta que sintió un jalón, que la arrastro hasta otro extremo de la fiesta.**

Laney: Ugh! –se suelta y voltea a ver a su raptor– agh! Tu!

Jake: Por favor Laney admite que no te resistes a esto –dijo señalándose–

Laney: Prefiero morir antes de querer algo contigo

Jake: Por favor… todas caen con esto! Porque tu no?

Laney: 1 me gusta alguien y 2 NO SOY UNA PUTA COMO ELLAS!

Jake: Sabes que conseguiré un beso de ti quieras o no!

**Y así Jake la jalo hasta el y la beso en los labios ella ponía resistencia pero el era más fuerte que ella, más sin embargo ella vio que Jake miraba delante de ella a alguien y le enviaba una mirada de rencor a la vez que intentaba que no se soltara Laney, a ella no le tomo importancia y lo pateo en sus partes nobles a la vez que le daba una cachetada para después dirigirle una patada de mayor intensidad que la cachetada, al finalizar su ataque Jake quedo inconsciente y sangrado de la nariz, se acerco a el y le dio otra patada en el estomago.**

**Para después limpiarse la sangre de sus tacones y brazo para irse donde Corey, aunque no quería estar con el ya que estaba muy enojada y un poco triste, enojada porque Jake la beso y triste porque tal vez Corey la haya visto… cuando lo vio solo se despidió de el y se fue a su casa.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Mientras Corey procesaba toda la información Laney**

**Cerró sus ojos fuertemente al pensar que Corey creyera que fuera una mentira… pero se sorprendió al sentir unos labios posarse en los suyos… COREY LA ESTABA BESANDO!**

**Pero eso no era lo que la dejo sorprendida sino que EL TUVIERA LA INICIATIVA DE BESARLA, poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso.**

**Corey tiro a Laney al césped mientras la seguía besando y acariciando, poco a poco ese beso fue volviéndose salvaje, pero este lo paro ya que reacciono cuando por poco le quitaba la playera a Laney, ella también reacciono y se sonrojo por lo que casi pasaba.**

Corey: Entonces… –se sienta arriba de ella–

Laney: Entonces…

Corey: Te gusto? –pregunto nervioso–

Laney: No

Corey: Oh –dijo desanimado–

Laney: Te amo

Corey: Que?!

Laney: Que te amo

**Corey sonrió con lo que dijo Laney, se levantó y la ayudo a pararse para después posar ambas manos en la cintura de ella…**

Corey: Te amo Laney

**Laney por su parte paso sus brazos por el cuello de el…**

Laney: Y yo a ti Corey

**Sin más tiempo que perder Laney atrajo a Corey y le dio un beso muy profundo, tierno y dulce…**

**3 MESES DESPUES…**

**Todo había cambiado Corey había vuelto a ser el de antes, y ahora se divertían más Kin y Kon haciendo que se sonrojara la pareja casi todos los días con sus comentarios graciosos y vergonzosos.**

**Pero nada nuevo a todos les emociono que Corey volviera a ser el de antes, pero más que nada… que él ya estaba enterado de los sentimientos por parte de su amiga pelirroja, quitándole así un gran peso de encima a esta al dejar libre su mente de ese problema y el haber recuperado a Corey.**


End file.
